Assassins in a Classroom
by Shun-kun
Summary: Class 3-E, who is considered as Raging High School misfits have just been given a huge task. Killing their own teacher who just blew up 70% of the moon! These high schoolers who have zero experience on killing a person has to now pick up a knife and a gun to take down their target, their teacher. [SYOC FANFIC - SYOC CLOSED]
1. Prologue Time

**Do you really know what it means to kill?**

* * *

 **This is a SYOC (Submit your own character) fanfic so please read the author's note at the end of the chapter for more information.**

 _"Breaking news! Breaking news! We just got news that more than 70% of the moon has been blown off! The reason is still unknown..."_

 _"Are we going to live watching a crescent moon for the rest of our lives?!"_

That's how it all started.

 _"Hello, nice to meet you all. I'm the one who blew up the moon. Oh, and for your information. I'm going to do the same thing to earth next year too. Now that I've become your homeroom teacher, I look forward to working with you."_

How this unidentified monster became the class' teacher.

 _"Let me get straight to the point. I want you to kill this monster."_

And their target.

 _"This creature, who damaged more than 70% of the moon, is going to do the same to Earth next march. The only ones who know about this are the world government. Before the world is plunged into panic, knowing that the Earth will face the same fate in more than a year. They are making a great effort on killing him behind the scenes. In other words..."_

 ** _"An assassination."_**

How they, the school misfits got the task to take down the man who blew up more than 70% of the moon.

 _"However, this guy is crazy fast! He is a super creature who has enough power to blow up the moon into a crescent. And his maximum speed is on Mach 21! In other words, if this guy were to run away. We're left helpless and waiting for the day till our destruction."_

The students don't know why he wanted to teach them. Raging High school, Class 3-E, the school misfits. The students who were not fit to be in the main building, who was instead placed at the mountaintop behind the main building. Scorned, humiliated and hated. Said to have no future. The students who either failed to keep their grades or were punished for breaking school regulations.

 **The End class.**

 _"We don't know his goal, but the government reluctantly agreed, on the condition that he is not able to harm the students. Our reason for that is that he will come to this very classroom every day as a teacher, which makes us able to observe him. And above all. With more than 20 people, you'll have the chance to kill him from a point blank range!"_

Why did this guy become their homeroom teacher?

How are they supposed to assassinate him?

Their cries of desperation disappeared when the man said his next words.

 _"The reward for successfully killing him is 10 billion yen!"_

 _"Fortunately, this guy is looking down on you. You can tell by how his face change color, look the green stripes is a sign of mockery. Have no worries, we will provide you with the bullets and knives that are effective against him, but harmless to all of you."_

 ** _"This is a secret that has to be kept hidden from your family and friends. Anyway, time is short. If you can't kill him, the Earth will disappear."_**

 _"Heh, now then my beloved students. Let's spend this last year together, shall we?" The grin that adorned his face at all times unsettled them, and for a second they swore they saw his eyes flicker with what they could only describe as something terrifying._

The classroom was silent, no students looked at each other. Eyes downcast as they felt the strong breeze on their skin. Some could hear a few students gulp with anxiety. Hearing the slithery sound as their target came closer to their classroom.

Haruka's golden green orbs peeked up from her short reddish orange hair. Watching as the monster slithered his way up towards the teachers podium, placing the attendance book down, slightly dirty and worn out he faced towards the class, the same grin they first met him with attached onto his face as more students rose their head up.

"We'll start homeroom now. Whoever is on duty, issue your commands, please!"

Haruka gulped, raising her voice, "S-Stand!"

 _Everyone stood up, guns in their hands._

"Attention!"

 _Aim for the target..._

"BOW!"

 _And fire._

* * *

 **Hello everyone! Shun-kun is now back in action and hitting it off with a new story! As always, a few of my stories are inspired of what I've read and watched. This time, the story has it's foundation on the manga and anime Ansatsu Kyoushitsu, A.K.A = Assassination Classroom. (With my own twist of course)**

 **And as stated in the small authors note below, this is a SYOC fanfic. A submit your own character fanfic.**

 **Since I actually want to have a balance on the amount of girls and boys here. I'm actually looking for around 15-20 characters. I won't really fuss about if there's slightly more boys than girls (Or vice-versa) However, I will remove some members from STARISH or place them under the enemy category.**

 **Haruka will of course be the main character in this story, along with that Otoya and Tomochika will stay close to her as well.**

 **The characters from STARISH I will remove however are: Cecil, Ren and Masato (Those two will go under the enemy category.)**

 **Which leaves us with: Otoya, Tokiya, Natsuki and Syo + Haruka and Tomochika as some of the students of the End class**

 **So, telling the details:**

 **13 OC'S = End Class - CLOSED.**

 **1 OC = A CLOSE FRIEND OF HARUKA (WILL APPEAR OFTEN - HE/SHE IS KARMA IN THIS STORY) - DECIDED**

 **2 or 3 OC's who will help along with assassination = ADULTS (One male and one female) - CLOSED**

 **SOME OC'S who will be the antagonists ACADEMICALLY = Students (Will not appear often and note: These students are crazy smart, either in one subject or more) - CLOSED**

 **Total of 17 OC'S. (Or more depending on how many antagonists I get)**

 **Of course, the main cast of STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT will be present as well. Some from Heavens. But they don't have a major role.**

 **So some rules before I give you the submission paper:**

 **1\. - Please have Japanese names. I won't care if they're half-american/african etc... I just want a Japanese first name.**

 **2\. - No relatives to the main characters or other characters. If you submit more than one OC, they can be childhood friends. BUT NOT RELATIVES. The only relative I WILL ACCEPT, is if the OC is related to the headmaster (A.K.A RAGING OOTORI - WHICH ALSO MAKES THE OC THE ANTAGONIST ACADEMICALLY)**

 **3\. - I hope you're fine with your OC being shipped with a main character or another, cause this story will have romance. (If you have a particular OC you want your own OC to feel attracted to, PM me and I'll think about it!**

 **4\. - I won't be picky about how you describe your OC. If I like him/her or can find a good role for that OC. I'll be glad to accept her/him.**

 **5\. - Please do remember that they are in HIGH SCHOOL! Don't make then professional assassins, because these kids have NO EXPERIENCE IN KILLING PEOPLE - Besides Haruka, details later...**

* * *

 **So here is the submission draft for anyone interested in submitting an OC!**

 **First name:**

 **Nickname/A name they prefer to go by (Optional):**

 **Last name:**

 **Gender:**

 **Age (For the students: 16-18):**

 **Physical appearance:**

 **Personality:**

 **Uniform/Work Uniform (Neat? The usual or to their own taste?):**

 **Casual clothing (No need for huge details. If you want to, do it, but no need):**

 **History:**

 **Reason for ending up in the End class? DOES NOT INCLUDE THE ADULTS OR IF THEY ARE THE ENEMY:**

 **Did you OC belong to any clubs before ending up in the End class (If so, what?):**

 **Best subject (No need for the adults)**

 **Worst subject: (Again, no need if you're making your OC an adult)**

 **Other strengths:**

 **Forte (Is there a certain place your OC is especially good at? Mobility, defense etc..) If the OC is the enemy academically then this does not imply to them either.**

 **Other weaknesses:**

 **Honorifics to other classmates:**

 **People your OC can stand being around with:**

 **People your OC can't stand being around with:**

 **Other details:**

Bear in mind that the **ADULTS** AND **TEACHERS** are **PROFESSIONAL!** (Though I'll probably ship the teachers together...)

 **P.S:** You can submit as many Oc's as you like!

 **SEND YOUR SUBMISSIONS THROUGH PM'S! NOT REVIEWS!**


	2. E-Class Time

**So first chapter is already here! There are still available places left so anyone still interested can go back to the prologue! I want to thank every single one who submitted an OC, it's really fun to write about others than your own for once!**

 **And before we get started I just wanted to confirm this to a reviewer by the name hikari (Guest): I don't know if you didn't bother to read the authors note at the end, but this is inspired from Assassination Classroom. So yes, the whole Class E system and all that is not mine at all. Is it going to be like it EXACTLY LIKE the manga? No. There are some scenarios from the manga that's going to be similar, but other than that, no. There are different characters, so of course there will be a difference, so far there's no one who shares a striking resemblance to any of the characters of the manga. This chapter will be the same as the first chapter of Assassination classroom, but the whole story is not going to be like it. I said that Assassination Classroom is the FOUNDATION of this story and the rest will be purely based on the plot I already have in store (save from some chapters) And no, Haruka won't be overshadowed by any OC's, but I do give them their own time to shine too and don't focus purely on Haruka. Some people have actually thought through and through about their OC and I want to write about them as well.**

 **That is all, hope that cleared the misunderstanding.**

 **And there are OC's introduced this chapter as well! Some of them were only mentioned though. Who they are, what gender they are and who they belong will be at the bottom of the fanfic if anyone was interested on knowing :D More OC's will be introduced next chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: The whole system with E-Class and unkillable teacher is not owned by me, rather inspired by the manga and anime Assassination Classroom. None of the characters that you see here is mine, they all own to their respective owners, including all the OC's.**

 **A little note though: The teacher refers everyone as -kun in this chapter.**

* * *

"Bow!" the sound of bullets getting fired could be heard among the students as they bounced away from the wall and away from their target. Their target however didn't seemed fazed at all as he took the attendance book and began flipping it open, all the while dodging the bullets getting fired at him from the students, "Seeing as you're not going to stop firing at any moment, I'm going to take attendance, Seki-kun?"

"Yes!"

"Momomura-kun?"

"Here!"

"Kazehaya-kun?"

"Y-Yes!"

"Nanami-kun?"

"Here!"

Eventually the bullets began to cease and the amount of firing limited, by the end of attendance the students had no more bullets to fire at their target, their own teacher, "I see there were no direct hits today as well," the teacher glanced at the exhausted teenagers, the same grin on his face as the day he came to their classroom, "Even with your fair share of numbers, you still lack individual thoughts. Basing your attacks on mere numbers alone will never be any good. If this keeps up, you won't be able to kill me by the time you graduate," the teacher stated, his face becoming one of green stripes, a sign that he's mocking them.

"But seriously?! You dodged every single bullet?! Does these bullets even help, even if you do get hit, you'll just endure it right? They look like ordinary paintball bullets to me!" Kazuhiko Akiyama, a male student of Class 3-E and everyone's ball of sunshine along with Otoya Ittoki whined in defeat, picking up the small round pale pink bullet.

"You're entirely wrong, Akiyama-kun," the teacher said in a calm voice, picking up the handgun he was holding, loaded with a new pair of bullets "I told you didn't I? These are special bullets created by the government. They may be harmless to you-" he took one slithery arm up and shot it, sounding like a balloon getting popped. The arm flew off, landing on the ground, wriggling a bit before it stopped moving, "But they're bullets meant to be used against me. Of course-" the teacher watched his blown off arm, a few seconds passed before the arm grew up again, "- Give me a few seconds and my arm will regenerate on it's own."

"Now then, enough talk. Clean up the classroom and put the guns back into the boxes, class is starting!"

* * *

Haruka stared down at her notebook, so far she's been observing her teacher and what kind of expressions and color he makes as to know a bit more about him, "The usual color in his face is a bright yellow... When he's mad it turns red... When you get a correct answers a red circle will form on his already yellow face... A wrong answer is a bright red X, his head is still the same color as normal. When he's tired, his face turns a light pink."

"Nanami-san," Haruka hummed in acknowledgement, turning around in her seat to face Akemi Shindou, a female classmate staring down at her with slanted light blue eyes filled with slight boredom. Haruka had noticed that she usually didn't speak much unless talked to, she would either be sitting at the very back of the classroom or skip class altogether, seemingly having no motivation to study. But it's the first time Haruka sees her up close, seeing slight freckles adorning her face and her short and slight plump figure.

Behind her was Satoshi Hakubi, who was staring aimlessly out the window, having for once forgotten to put on his medical eye patch to hide his different colored eyes, choosing to instead hide his left iris behind his pure white hair, the tips dyed a dark blue, since most of his hair was covering his left eye, Haruka could faintly see the scar on his right eyebrow.

Kowaii Hoshino and Ruki Hotori was standing next to Satoshi. Kowaii sending her a slight glare before turning her head away, while Ruki only gave her a small smile, his amethyst eyes standing out from his black hair.

"Shindou-san, is there something bothering you?" Haruka asked softly, having no idea why the group suddenly decided to talk with her. As far as she knows, she never had a proper talk with any of them, seeing as they was always together and didn't always participate in any of the assassination attempts, "No, but we want you to come with us, to come up with an assassination."

"Huh? Why me...?"

"Because you're our best shot, now hurry up," Kowaii barked, exiting the classroom as the redhead followed after cautiously, missing the coffee brown eyes that followed her all the way out of the room, "Well, something's going to happen next period," Akira Seki murmured, before listening to what her fellow classmate, Mio Kazehaya had to say about her hatred for boys, "I swear they're the worst!" she screeched, her silver orbs practically burning with disgust. Mio's hatred for boys was always a mystery for Akira, but she never asked her exactly why she hates them.

"Yeah, I've heard you say that five times now," she said, deciding to play with her light golden brown hair instead of listening to another rant from the raven-haired girl.

* * *

"So, is there any reason why I'm a part of this?" Haruka asked as she stood in front of the group. Akemi only sighed, tossing her a rubber knife, specially made to kill the teacher, "You have the main role in this. Out of all of us, the teacher doesn't think you can kill him. Of course there's Shinomiya-san, but everyone knows what happens when his glasses comes off. Leaving you the only option, being the goody-goody you are," Akemi said, "You noticed it too, right? After lunch, he gets tired and then his face turns light pink. When that happens I want you to stab him, oh and wear this as well," she said, motioning at Satoshi to toss what he was holding, albeit a bit hesitantly.

"What's in this?"

"Something you don't need to know. Don't screw us up now, I think this is by far the best way to kill him," Akemi said as the walked back into the worn-down building, the group following after her. Ruki glancing back at Haruka before he proceeded to go inside.

Haruka was then left behind, clutching the bag she was given, "Goody-Goody, huh?" Haruka didn't have time to dwell on the situation as she felt a gust of wind blow past her, shrieking when her teacher suddenly landed right next to her, a missile in hand, "W-Welcome back, teach. What's with that missile?"

"Ah, the self-defense force ambushed me while I was heading back," he answered, and Haruka nervously chuckled as she hid the bag behind her back, "It's really troublesome to be a target isn't it?" she questioned, but the teacher only shook his head, "No, not really. The fact that I'm targeted by so many only proves that I am indeed powerful."

Haruka flinched as the teacher slithered past her, saying something about class which she responded with a quiet 'yes', "I see now..." Haruka murmured as she eyed the teacher, _"This teacher... Doesn't even think I'm a hitman,"_ she breathed, glancing up just as her target went inside. _So I could kill him,_ Haruka's eyes narrowed slightly before she ventured inside the building, pulling the string over her head as the bag hung loosely around her neck.

* * *

Haruka held her pencil in hand, spinning it around while eyeing her teacher as she waited for the moment his face would turn a light pink, _He was a little late on answering Tomo-chan's question earlier, so it should be soon._

As in cue, she saw his face turn a light pink. Biting her lips to somehow ease her pounding heart, Haruka stood up and walked slowly towards the teacher, "Ah, Nanami-kun, already done?"

She didn't give an answer.

Instead Haruka raised the rubber knife and intended to strike him, but his arm caught her arm, "That won't do Nanami-"

Her arms wound around his head, giving him a shy smile, _Let's hope this plan works then._

"Wait- Hoshino don't-" Haruka could hear the slight distress in Akira's voice, but the purple haired girl had already pressed the button before Akira could stop her.

 ** _BEEP!_**

Haruka's eyes widened before she felt herself get thrown back by a massive explosion, closing her eyes in the progress. She felt her body land harshly on the ground, hearing the slight screams as her fellow classmates rose up from their chair, their voice barely audible for Haruka.

 _Strange, I don't feel any pain..._ Haruka opened her eyes, but when she looked up she felt the fear crawl up her body. Her body wasn't covered in any wounds, on the ground was some skin that was probably used to shield her, above them was their teacher, stretched across the roof, "You see, I shed my skin once a month, and I covered Nanami-san with my old one," he said, the light pink hue on his face getting replaced with pitch black, the grin not there.

"Hoshino, Hotori, Shindou and Hakubi. I see you're the ones who made Nanami-san do this?" the four students were terrified, rendered speechless as they couldn't even utter a single word or apology, but the teacher didn't let them answer. Instead he was out of the classroom, and only a second later did he come back, carrying the nameplates of each students household.

"The contract was that I was prohibited to hurt you, but that does not mean that I can hurt your friends, family. I can even wipe out every single human being and leave you here."

 **We can't flee.**

 **We can't escape this teacher.**

 **The only solution to escape him...**

 **Is to kill him!**

Every single student understood that at that moment, cold sweat dripping down as they shook in fear, "How irritating!" Kowaii Hoshino barked, "You just come here and tell us that you blew up the moon and now you want every student to kill you? Then what's wrong with us using an irritating killing method to kill off an irritating guy?!" she cried.

The teacher blinked and in a flash his pitch black face was replaced with a bright red circle, his usual grin back, "Irritating? Nonsense. The idea Akemi planned out was excellent. However, having no regard for your fellow classmate's well being is a big no!" he said, before he pat Haruka on the head, "You did well on your end though, Nanami-san. The way you made your body move naturally and attacking me at the perfect opportunity is a big plus!"

"I'm sure everyone wants to have an assassination to be proud over, each and every single one of you have the ability to achieve an assassination you will all be proud over! However, I do not have the slightest intention on getting killed, so Nanami-san, what will your answer be to my statement?"

Haruka stared up at the teacher, her hand on the place he patted before smiling sheepishly at the octopus like creature, "Of course, we're going to kill you before you kill us, teacher."

The teacher's grin seemed to widen as his correction face turned into green stripes, "I'm sure you will."

Otoya chuckled, a chin on his palm as he eyed the teacher, "That is one unkillable teacher indeed, how about we just call him Korosenai-sensei?"

"That's too long, how about just Koro-koro?"

"Where did the -sensei go?"

* * *

 _"This is the one who blew up the moon and threatened to do the same with the Earth next year?" the golden-blonde haired male looked up from the paper he was holding in his hands, he glanced at the man before looking down again, "And you are?"_

 _"Ryuya Hyuga, a part of Japan's Special Assault Team, in short. S.A.T," he explained, "Hmm? Didn't know that team worked with things like this."_

 _"It's a world crisis, sir. Which is why we're also hiring in hitmens, and as far as I can see, you're both a hitmen and a teacher at this school right?" Ryuya said and the man narrowed his slight angled ocean blue eyes, "The hitmen part was originally going to be kept a secret from the students. Seeing that I'm transferring to another class I guess it's no problem to hide it anymore. And for your information I don't do that many jobs related to that anymore. But if it's a world crisis and you're desperate enough to even call a hitman to teach young teenagers how to kill... I'll cooperate with you."_

 _"Wonderful."_

* * *

 **This is probably the only chapter that is just like the manga. So a few OC's introduced here, some having more of a major role than others, but other OC's will have their own time to shine soon enough! The next chapter will introduce one of the teachers!**

 **Oh, and there are still available places for anyone interested in still submitting an OC! All of them are a part of the antagonist side though.**

 **I do plan on giving each OC an individual chapter based on them only, so everyone look forward to that! (Arc if I can come up with something good ^_^)**

 **This isn't my first story, but definitely a first to write about different OC's then my own. So if I portrayed your OC wrong or did something you disliked or if you want to point something out, please feel free to tell me!**

 **OC's introduced this chapter:**

 **Kazuhiko Akiyama [Male] - Belongs to Shiroikage**

 **Akemi Shindou [Female] - Belongs to Fryllabrille201**

 **Satoshi Hakubi [Male] - Belongs to ShadowFalcon**

 **Kowaii Hoshino [Female] - Belongs to FairyLetters**

 **Ruki Hotori [Male] - Belongs to FairyLetters**

 **Akira Seki [Female] - Belongs to WrittenWhim**

 **Mio Kazehaya [Female] - Belongs to Female President Cocoa-sensei**

 **I won't tell who the last one is since he will have his major debut next chapter!**

 **One question though, is it okay if I use the name Koro-sensei to him as well? ._. Well, if anyone else have a suggestion I would be glad to hear it.**


	3. Kyosuke Abbandonato Time

**In this chapter I'll focus more on one of the teachers! Next chapter a main OC will be introduced (He still won't overshadow Haruka, don't worry) So for now please enjoy! More OC's (or all) introduced this chapter as well!**

 **Disclaimer: The whole system with E-Class and unkillable teacher is not owned by me, rather inspired by the manga and anime Assassination Classroom. None of the characters that you see here is mine, they all own to their respective owners, including all the OC's.**

* * *

 _"I'm sure both the ministry of defense and the S.A.T has already informed you, but starting today we will have one of the B class teachers transfer to the E class," Ryuya informed the principal, who had his back turned towards him, "The students needs the mental and physical support, of course I will be there as well. Don't worry however, I do have a teaching license. Is there any problems with that?"_

 _"By B class teacher, it must mean the foreign language teacher, right? Abbandonato-sensei, wasn't it? Such a shame, the students grades had been considerably better after he came to learn here, but do as you please. Do remember that the students education and safety comes first."_

 _"... Then, if you will excuse us."_

* * *

"I'll have you know, accepting the job comes with the fact that you have the make the students able to lay their trust on you. That they don't have to feel fear when you're close," Ryuya said as the two male walked up the road to the worn down building where the E-Class were kept.

"..." Kyosuke Abbandonato glanced up at Ryuya, "Then wouldn't I be the worst candidate to take this job?" he said, ocean blue eyes narrowing slightly, slicking his short golden brown hair back as he kept his leather bag close to his side, "In worst case scenario, yes. Since you prefer not to talk at all. However, you already know more than half of the students at E-Class don't you?" Ryuya stopped in his tracks, turning around to face the teacher who also stopped, brows furrowed and a glare directed right towards him, "You're also known for your stealth, being called 'The Shadow of the Underground' as far as I've heard. You already have a small bond towards the students and your stealth will come in handy if they ever plan a sneak assassination on the target."

Kyosuke kept his glare on the orange haired male, who looked back with a stoic look. Taking a deep breath, Kyosuke passed Ryuya without giving him a side glance, "I already know how to treat students. I've been a teacher for two years, so of course I know what I'm going to teach. Oh and for your information as well..." Kyosuke glanced back, "I don't like anyone prying into my personal background, keep that in mind the next time you ask one of _them_ about me."

* * *

Kyosuke had walked quite far from the orange haired male. Only when he glanced back and made sure no one followed him did he slap himself on the forehead, groaning "Great, colleague or not, I'm still a jerk to everyone that talks to me," he muttered, breathing out a sigh as his fingertips grazed the scar that ran down the right side of his face while his other hand gripped the cross he had around his neck. When he saw the building come in sight, he took a deep breath to calm himself before he stood outside the building and waited for Ryuya to catch up.

Meanwhile, he started to dust the nonexistent dust on his uniform, which usually consisted of a black business suits and shirt, though the first three buttons where unbuttoned, revealing the cross he had gripped a few minutes earlier.

When Ryuya spotted him outside, he quirked an eyebrow to as why he was there and not inside, "Figured it would be better to let you introduce me than me just waltzing in there and saying I'll take over his language lessons," he explained and Ryuya only gave a confused nod.

"Alright then, follow me."

* * *

The moment Kyosuke entered the classroom did all the talking stop, at the corner of his eyes he saw one of the male students, Tatsumi Nakagawa put down his 3DS, his face slightly twisting in disgust at seeing him, shiny blue eyes portraying the irritation behind his nerdy glasses. Kyosuke looked at him for a second before he remembered who he was. _Ah, that's right. I used to teach him before. Think he ended up hating me after I took away his game console for the day. Though he did get one of the best grades in English, shame that he ended up here, but I guess that happens if you slack off at this school._ Of course he didn't voice that out loud.

After Ryuya had introduced himself and said that he was going to become to Class' P.E teacher, he directed his gaze towards Kyosuke, who only sighed before bowing down slightly, "Pleasure to meet all of you once again. As all of you already probably know, I was once Class B's teacher, but under circumstances that the world is in, I've transferred to Class E. I know some of you already, like that one blue haired male that has to put away his 3DS before I confiscate it again... And If I remember, there were a few of you who were a part of Class C last year, the class I taught-"

"Ah, it's Kyo-sensei! The trustworthy but sharp tongued helper!" Kyosuke's eye twitched, turning towards the voice, where Hiro Arclight, one of the oldest ones in Class yelled in glee, his curly red hair bouncing as he sprang up from his seat, "Signor Hiro, sit down again," he said sharply, _And then it was Hiro Arclight. Quite an... Interesting attitude that one has, almost like his whole mind is a video game. There were times when he would suddenly shout that he was the 'Main protagonist' in the middle of class, quite bothersome, but manageable._ Again, not voiced out loud.

"But why is Kyosuke-sensei here?" Akira asked the two men curiously. _Oh that's right, I haven't mentioned about my line of work._

"To put it simply, I'm a hitman," he said calmly, the students eyes widened in disbelief, before a chorus of questions came barreling at him, "Calm down so I can explain!" he snapped, hitting himself inside the mind for being a bit too harsh. The students quieted down, knowing to not anger the teacher, who they just got to know is a hitman any more then they should, "I don't like discussing about this, but I am indeed a hitman. Killed my first person when I was thirteen. The hitman part was kept a secret to all the students, but seeing as I'm teaching a class that will soon be professional hitmens, I don't see why I should keep this a secret. I'll teach you both in foreign language, our primary language being English and help Hyuga at his P.E lessons. I hope there's no complaints?" he asked, and when the class shook their head he nodded.

"Hah, another annoying teacher has come," Kyosuke's ears perked when he heard that voice, when he turned towards the source, he found Hibiki Nagamine, staring up at him with a cold glare, _Ah, Hibiki Nagamine. Creates a mask to cover his real self, don't know the reason, but it has probably something to do with his former class. But I'm sure he's fond of kids, seeing that I saw him once playing with one at the playground when I passed by. This class sure has all the... Unique kids gathered._

Kyosuke then looked to his side, behind Ryuya was the yellow unidentified creature that threatened to blow up the Earth in no less than a year, "So you're the one... And your name...?"

"We call him Korosenai-sensei, seeing that he is unkillable. If you want the shorter version, it's either Koro-sensei or Koro-Koro," Otoya answered before the teacher could answer it himself.

 _Koro-Koro?_

Kyosuke took a good look at the teacher, eyeing him up and down, _What a weird creature, the only information I got so far is that the color of his face change according to what mood he's in or what kind of answer you give._ "Speed of Mach 21, am I right?"

"That's correct, sir!" Kyosuke's expression remained indifferent as the teacher made a correct face, "Hm, not looking like a human could make it easier for me to kill you," he said, voice sharp and cold, sending a shiver down the students spine, "How rude! I'll tell you that I was both born and raised on Earth!"

"Yet you don't look like a human... Yeah. I'll probably feel no remorse about this," Kyosuke said, before facing towards the students, "As of today I'll be your foreign languages teacher, take care of me," he said before exiting the classroom.

* * *

Haruka walked down the corridor to her classroom, having just taken a trip to the toilet. When she looked up she was met with a familiar face, "Ah, Kyosuke-sensei, what brings you here?"

Kyosuke immediately felt his shoulders tense, eyes narrowing at the redhead, he answered with a calm voice, "Starting today, I'll teach here as well in foreign languages as well as helping you with the assassinations," he said, and Haruka nodded with a smile, "That's great! Getting extra help will be helpful!"

 _Haruka Nanami..._

 _I taught her last year when she was in Class C. Her presence, no her whole self was extraordinary. On the outside she doesn't look like she could even harm a single fly. However, behind that smile of hers, hides such a big blood lust that she doesn't even know exists. Should I really train someone like her to kill? To bring her into the world where you can fin someone sinning in every corner?_

"By the way, Kyosuke-sensei. The fact that you're here, then you must be someone influential on killing, right?" Haruka asked, Kyosuke's eyes slightly widened, before they returned to their usual hard stare. _I haven't even told her that,_ "How did you know?"

Haruka smiled softly at her teacher, "After all, a normal teacher with no killing experience coming here is unheard of," she said before passing him, "Looking forward to be able to be taught by you again, Kyosuke-sensei! Your lessons were really easy to understand!"

* * *

"You're not starting now?" Ryuya asked as the two male sat in the teachers faculty, "No. I would like to gather information about him before I attack. After all, by merely looking at his movements long enough will be enough for me-" Ryuya blinked as the man in front of him disappeared, only then did he feel a presence behind him, _"To kill him."_

Kyosuke looked down coldly at the male, "They didn't name me 'The Shadow of the Underground' for no reason, Hyuga. I leave no marks or trace in my killings, who knows, if you find him dead on the ground one day, you may not even know it was me. I leave zero evidence behind, remember that."

Hyuga sighed, letting out a small chuckle as he glanced at the teacher who was heading out the door, no bloodlust evident in his eyes like the one he felt creeping up his skin a few seconds ago. _We're really picking monsters to kill a monster in this world crisis, aren't we?_

* * *

 **So... Out of many characters I find Kyosuke a bit hard to... Well, write about. He's a very well written character, not bad at all! Just a lot of thinking on how he would act in certain scenarios. So, HiroshitheHawk please do tell me if I portrayed him wrong, I'll do my best to write him better the next time he appears!**

 **Kyosuke is one of the teachers by the way ~ More badass teachers coming your way soon!**

 **Next chapter a major OC will be introduced, so look forward to that!**

 **OC's introduced this chapter:**

 **Kyosuke Abbandonato [Male] - Belongs to** **HiroshitheHawk**

 **Tatsumi Nakagawa [Male] - Belongs to Spark Envoy**

 **Hiro Arclight [Male] - Belongs to lVergill**

 **Hibiki Nagamine [Male] - Belongs to Alex The God Killer**


	4. Akihito Izaki Time

**A/N: Just now realizing that a lot of the OC's have blonde hair O_O**

 **And a majority of them are male, this SYOC will be harder than I thought, well I'm always up for a challenge! So sorry for a month of not updating! I'm quite busy so next update will probably be in a few weeks or another month, but please bear with me I'm doing my best to try to write a bit every day - Thank you!**

 **Disclaimer: The whole system with E-Class and unkillable teacher is not owned by me, rather inspired by the manga and anime Assassination Classroom by Matsui Yuusei - so all credit goes to him. None of the characters that you see here is mine, they all own to their respective owners, including all the OC's.**

 _"Honestly, we've always turned a blind eye on the activities you always involved yourself in, Akihito. However, we can't let go of the fact that you just dropped down from Class A all the way down to Class E! I should've cut your ties with those delinquents earlier" she hissed, the blonde haired boy just hummed in content, not listening, "Are you even listening, Akihito?! I swear, your father would be so mad."_

 _The boy only chuckled, "God, mother, you're never happy with the friends I'm with, but please don't snoop so low that you start comparing me with that man, after all..." he glanced up and his mother stiffened, watching his eyes glint with a dangerous light, "I have no intention of taking over the family business. So what I do is my own business, if you're not happy with that then I'm afraid I can't do anything with it, mother."_

* * *

Akira glanced down at her phone while listening to Abbandonato-sensei's class, a message popping up at her starting screen, _Akihito._ Raising an eyebrow in curiosity, she swiped open her phone, and read over the text message he had sent her, _Yo, Aki-chan! Seems my suspension is over, await a new classmate coming this afternoon!_

"... You were supposed to arrive now, not in the afternoon," she sighed, but before she could put her phone back into her pocket she saw a hand snatch it from her, "I'll be confiscating that, signore Akira," Kyosuke said indifferently, before he resumed class. The female blinked, eyeing the retreating teacher before rolling her coffee brown eyes.

When class ended the classroom was buzzing with small talk about the new student coming, "Do you think it will be another assassin?" Otoya had asked Tokiya, who had continued to ignore the redheads attempts to strike a conversation, "That's not possible, since I've heard that it's a student coming from the main campus," he answered, before returning to his sky gazing, completely blocking out the redhead, "I did hear that it was Akihito-kun, but that's not possible right? I mean, he's one of the top students!" Syo scoffed at the girls banter, "What good will come if that womanizer comes here?"

Their conversation caught Haruka's attention, who was in the middle of discussing other matters with Akira and another female classmate named Hikari Tomoe, "Akihito? Like, Akihito Izaki?" Hikari asked nervously, silver orbs narrowing at the mention of his name. She didn't have anything against him, but there were times when he was a bit too close for her comfort. Akira nodded, showing the phone that she had to snatch away from Kyosuke by the end of class, who gave her a 10 minute lecture of not paying attention to his classes, "The reason my phone even got confiscated was because the idiot sent me a text."

Haruka hummed at her answer, _That's right, it would be the first time we would be in the same class since our first year..._ "Say, Seki-san, you were good friends with Akihito-kun before coming here, right?"

* * *

"Keep a firm grip on the handle! You have to be able to handle and direct a knife in different directions! Try swinging it in other directions now!" Ryuya's booming voice could be heard across the field, the students were lined up in rows, all counting out loud while directing their knives in different directions.

"Are you getting used to this, Hyuga-san?" The unkillable teacher slithered behind him as he asked the question, the physical education teacher only took a glance at him before focusing on the students once more, "Didn't I tell you not to interfere? Go back and play in the sandbox again," Hyuga said, giving the octopus the cold shoulder.

"How rude!"

Green orbs scanned the field filled with students, a low hum emitted from the person as he ran a hand through his medium short blonde hair, before scratching a bit at the undercut on the sides of his face. Positioning his black-red framed glasses properly before grinning, throwing away the can of soda away as he descended down the stairs.

Syo glanced up when he saw something move from the corner of his eyes, "Speaking of the womanizer," he loudly said, making sure the person heading towards them could her him, "Huuh? How rude, Kurusu-kun, I'm not a womanizer. Are you only saying that because the girl you liked before directly rejected you for me?" the person said, chuckling when the blonde erupted in a blush.

The male turned around, and when his now new classmates got a proper look at him they shuddered. Sure, he seemed like a nice guy and had a promising smile etched onto his face, but his eyes looked so serious and sharp that they shivered without knowing, well besides for some people.

"So, would you please enlighten me to as why you were late today, signor Akihito?" Kyosuke asked as he descended down the stairs and towards the male, "Ahaha, sorry teach, got held up with some other business!" he said with a small laugh, but his apology didn't sound really convincing to the teacher, "As a teacher, I would've let it slide this one time. But as a member of an Italian mafta family who are tasked to teach you kids how to be full-fledged assassins I will not tolerate this kind of behavior. In this sort of business, if you don't take time seriously, it will cost the life of your comrades. I'll let it slide for now, but next time won't be like this."

The class paled at the seriousness of his tone, taking a step back by the threatening atmosphere around their teacher, "Now, now! Kyosuke-sensei, aren't you being a bit too harsh to the poor guy? I'm sure he gets your warning so it won't happen again, so can we please proceed to our next class?" Kazuhiko said nervously, stepping in between them as the teacher continued to stare disapprovingly at the blonde individual before him, who was still grinning from ear to ear.

"How interesting, I might want to come late once again just to see what happens," Akihito chuckled darkly, gently shoving the outgoing male to the side, who stumbled a bit before looking back towards the male who stepped closer to the teacher, "Let's just not resort to violence, alright Kyosuke-sensei? I'm not really a fan of violence," he told the golden-blonde haired teacher, who raised an eyebrow at him.

"Really? Because the reason you wound up here was because of your activities with a nearby gang of delinquents," he informed the boy, who only shrugged it off, "A student saw me on their way home, ran away before I could explain it to them. But I never really liked being ordered around you see, so I liked the thrill of everything they did, never getting ordered around, it felt quite good, that's all. Never resorted to violence unless it was necessary."

"However," Akihito's eyes darkened as he glanced up at the teacher, both of their gazes unwavering as they stared down at each other, "There are other things that can be necessary for assassinations than just the simple method of killing instantly. There's the simple one, where one can just kill the target the moment they arrive. The stealth one, which I do think that's your forte, sensei. There are a ton more, but there's also interrogators, right? It's an other form of assassination, according to me. Torturing your victim, strip them off their humanity to the point they don't even feel like themselves. Indirectly killing your target, isn't that way more interesting?" Akihito asked, all with a smile on his face, but to his classmates who were just standing to the side and listening, it looked more like a widened grin.

"That's probably the reason why I hate myself, I'm such a violent person, after all," he laughed before he turned around, "Looking forward to your classes, Kyosuke-sensei!" he said as he walked away. When he passed by Haruka, he gave her a broad smile, "Long time no see, Haruka."

"Ah, you too, Akihito-kun," she said, eyeing him as he rounded the corner of the building, officially leaving her line of sight. Satoshi, who was standing by the side only whipped forth his notebook, flipping to a brand new page he titled it: **Akihito Izaki's flaws.** The first flaw he wrote down? 1. - Not a fan of violence, before he stuffed his notebook back to his pocket, "What in the world was that?" Akemi asked, eyeing the black notebook, the white haired male only waved it off, "May be useful in the future."

"Yeah, because writing down every single student's flaw will be useful in the future," she rolled her light blue eyes, and the male only hummed in response, "You never know."

"Say, Haruka," Mio addressed the redhead, who turned around to face the raven haired girl, "Yeah?"

"Was Akihito always like that?" she asked. Haruka let out a small sound as she thought over the times they were together in their first year, "I guess so, but this is rare, Kazehaya-san, you never were interested in boys, why did you ask?"

"Ah, no. It was just a personal question that's all, but I still don't like him."

"You say that to every boy you meet, Kazehaya-san... I'm sure he's no different," Haruka chuckled, before returning her gaze towards the retreating students who were making their way up the stairs, "Though there's still a lot I don't know about him myself."

* * *

Akihito stuffed one of his hands into his pocket as he slowly waltzed down the uneven road and down to the main building. Fishing out a box of cigars, he took out a lighter and lit it, closing his eyes as he breathed in the smoke.

 _"You really should stop smoking, Akihito-kun. You know that's not good for your health."_ He heard a petite voice ring out in his head, stopping in his tracks he looked back towards the E class building, "Guess that won't happen anytime soon, Haruka," he hummed before crushing the cigar down on the ground.

* * *

 **A/N: So I don't know if this was either interesting or confusing XD Can anyone tell which OC's I'm biased towards? Just kidding, I love them all really! But there are times where I can't fit every single one into one chapter - So don't hate me for that, if I try to fit everyone in one chapter it will just be more confusing. Though it's about time I make interactions with the main characters of Utapri and not only OC's... Well there are still two more teachers I have yet to introduce, but I'll go more in depth on one OC next chapter. (Do note that they will be randomized, I'm not playing favorites here) I plan to do that for every single OC so everyone can have a peek at what their life is like.**

 **The same matters for the main characters of Uta no prince-sama, since they won't be like our lovely musical princes we know.**

 **When I've introduced every single character, I will then post a 'chapter' and give everyone a brief summary of every single OC here.**

 **OC'S introduced this chapter:**

 **Akihito Izaki [Male] - Belongs to Hell Devil 13**

 **Hikari Tomoe [Female] - Belongs to Kito Bax**


	5. Akira Seki Time

**A/N: Once again, sorry for the delay. Exams has been coming from left and right so I haven't had time to update anything at all! But summer vacation for me will start late June so expect more updates then! Thank you for the continued support!**

 **Starting from this chapter, I will begin to write the backstories to each OC that I have. Save from Akihito and Kyosuke. In between the chapters, I will introduce the last two teachers.**

 **I'm starting with the ones that got submitted first (Exception for the teachers) Time for a female student to shine!**

 **Chapter 5: Akira Seki Time**

" _Akira," the golden haired female hummed, looking up from the book she was reading to see her mother standing in front of her with her arms crossed, "I hear from the principal that you've dropped down to the E-Class?" her mother questioned with an icy tone. She wasn't normally that mad. But Akira ending up in the E class must have struck a nerve. That however, didn't make Akira wince, instead she nodded while flipping another page of the book she was currently reading._

" _Why?" the girl sighed, closing the book and putting it off to the side. Crossing one leg over the other, she stared straight at her mother, "That's not something I have to answer, mother. However, let me tell you this. Being put in the E class is just a small obstacle that I have to overcome. So just be patient, alright?" Akira told her, getting up from the couch. She bent down to get the book she had put aside before walking past her mother, who only muttered, "I already have a husband that works in the military to worry about. Now I have to worry about this too?"_

Akira blinked her coffee brown eyes open. Letting out a small yawn she lifted her head up from the desk, "Ah, you're awake," the girl blinked, her coffee brown eyes staring directly at Akihitos' green orbs, shining with excitement, "Now that you're awake, can I ask one favo-" Akira didn't let him finish his sentence before she stood up, heading towards the door, "I'm going home." she muttered, purposely ignoring the constant sarcastic pleads of Akihito as he trailed behind her.

"Wait- don't tell me you're still angry at what happened?"

Akira stopped in her tracks, and for a second, Akihito thought he had broken her wall once again, but when she turned around to face him, he sweat dropped at the glare directed towards him, "I don't think you remember exactly what you did when we were in our first years. But do you remember what I said? That choice's makes a person's life? Well the choice you made that day and the happy-go-lucky attitude you had right after made up my mind about you. Sorry, _Izaki-san,_ " she emphasized, knowing that Akihito hated to be called by his last name, "But this conversation is over."

 _This idiot, then there's the whole assassination project... Me being in the End class, worrying mother... Then there's father... I did not sign up for this._

" _Akira Seki, starting from your third year, you will be in Class E," Akira blinked. Confused coffee brown orbs eyeing her principal before directing her gaze towards a few classmates of her by his side, snickering to themselves, "May I ask why?"_

" _I'm sure you know that yourself. This pair of girls found you lurking suspiciously around with some unknown guys."_

 _That was…_

" _Eh? Why are you mad, Aki-chan? It's not like I did it on purpose!"_

Akira opened the door to her apartment, seeing her mother sitting by the couch. When she noticed Akira by the door, she smiled softly, "Welcome back," Akira let out a hum in return, looking around the living room, "Your father is upstairs, sleeping. Just came home from military business. By the way, I'm off to a business trip in two days, you're going to be home alone for two weeks, is that alright?" her mother asked, her voice laced with concern.

Akira only gave her a small smile, "That's fine mother. I'm just going to change clothes and go to the library to study, alright? Rest well tonight," she said, not waiting for an answer before she walked up the stairs. Halfway through the corridor she saw her father leaning against the wall, a broad grin on his face as he saw his daughter, "Hey there! Off to tutor some more people in need?" he asked. The girl shook her head, "No. Off to my part-time job. The tutoring lessons are tomorrow. What about you?" Akira asked. Her father sighed, before letting out a loud yawn, "I'm gone tomorrow morning. I'll be back sooner than last time though. Does your mother still not know?"

"Well, she still thinks I'm off to the library every day, so no. She still hasn't caught up."

"Is that so? Well I won't delay you anymore, just make sure you don't collapse from over exhaustion, alright?!" he yelled after her. Akira only rolled her eyes before she directed a small smile towards her father, "Never happened, so it won't happen you worrywart!"

Bidding farewell to her mother, she jogged towards the nearest corner before she slowed down her pace, glancing down at her phone when she got a message.

 **Mio:** _There was a boy who tried to hit on me on the way home today._

Eyebrows raising in curiosity, Akira quickly typed a reply asking what her friend did before speeding up. A minute later she heard the same notification sound. Slowing down once again she blinked at Mio's reply.

 **Mio:** _Gave him a good smack on the face before I headed home. I couldn't do anything else since I had to hurry in time for practice today D:_

Akira only chuckled before stowing her phone into her jacket pocket, just as she came in front of the store she was working at. When the one by the cashier noticed her, he waved, "Good afternoon, Akira!"

"Good afternoon," she replied before walking down the familiar corridor. Changing into her usual attire, she set off to work.

 _Maybe I should quit soon… To relieve some stress from mother. Then again, I can always balance my studies._

"Ehh, I didn't know you worked here, Akira-chan! But isn't this a violation of the school rules?" she glanced up when she heard that annoyingly familiar voice. _Today is really not my day._ She thought as she saw Akihito leaning above her, "What now, did you become my stalker now?"

"How rude! I was just innocently passing by when I happen to see you!" he sighed dramatically. Akira gave him a disapproving glance before glancing towards the clock. _Gone two hours… I can leave now._

Ignoring the boy once again, Akira bid goodbye to the owner before leaving. Powerwalking to avoid the boy. When she turned around once again, she could see that he was gone.

Sighing in relief, the female turned the corner, her house coming in sight. As she opened the gate, she could see her front door slam open. When she glanced up she could see her mother standing in front of it, a disappointed look in her face while her father stood behind her, giving Akira an apologetic look.

"Akira, what is this?" her mother asked, showing her a picture of her working inside the store, "You do know that working while being a student is against the school rules, right?"

 _Today is really not my day._

 **A/N: That's the general backstory of our dear classmate Akira Seki. Quite the busy parents so she's quite independent and everything! I hope I portrayed her right…**

 **There will of course happen some kind of events among these chapters, so don't expect like a 10+ chapters that's all about introducing the OC's. No, no. It's going to be distributed evenly. More information will come soon enough though!**


End file.
